wesnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves (race)
The Dwarves are a race famed for their miners, blacksmiths, merchants and warriors. Considered as the third oldest race on the great continent after the elves and trolls, their early history is shrouded in mystery. Legends tell of a time long forgotten when their people began emerging from their underground world through caves. Nothing is known about their life prior to their arrival, or their reasons for entering the surface world, but they have been an integral part of the continent’s history since. Soon after their emergence from the underground, the dwarves entered into conflict with the original inhabitants of the land, the elves. The original reason for their dispute has been lost to history, but the two races have since fought three long wars, interrupted by a few decades of peace. During these wars the dwarves could not dislodge the elves from the deep forests in the south, but managed to consolidate their position in hills and the mountains in the north of the continent, known now as the Northlands. Since then they have constructed fantastic fortifications and settlements deep within the mountains and crags of their territory. Possibly due to their isolation, the dwarves are generally distrustful or hostile towards most other races, particularly the elves. The single exception to this temperament is towards humans. This could be traced back to the era of Haldric I and the arrival of humans and orcs to the continent. At this point the dwarves started allowing some humans, mostly dissidents and outlaws from the Crown of Wesnoth, to settle in certain areas of the Northlands. Their motivation was unsurprising. The plight of these individuals reminded the dwarves of their early history of persecution, eliciting a sense of solidarity. The dwarves also had much to gain in forming a bond with these outcasts. They would settle in areas where dwarves disliked living themselves; plains, forests, and swamps, freeing them from defending these areas. Later, when threatened by the Orcs, the dwarves and their human allies formed The Alliance of Knalga to defend their common realm. Dwarves are of small stature by human measure, but they are by no means fragile. Their warriors, tough and powerful are both feared and respected throughout the continent for their prowess in battle. In addition, dwarves are known for their calculating intellects and superb craftsmanship. Dwarven smiths are renowned for their deadly weapons and heavy armor. These accouterments are unrivaled in quality, possibly only matched by those produced by drake armourers. Their intelligence and natural inquisitiveness has also made them the most technically advanced race on the continent. One of their most famous, and feared, discoveries was a mysterious powder that produces an immense explosion when exposed to fire or sparks. Certain dwarf warriors use this powder to hurl small objects at tremendous speeds. Given their technological inclinations, many dwarves tend to distrust magic users. However some practice a form of magic based on the engraving of runes. Called runesmiths, they use these carvings to enchant items in order to augment certain aspects of their natures. Units *Dwarvish Annalist *Dwarvish Arcanister *Dwarvish Fighter **Dwarvish Steelclad ***Dwarvish Lord *Dwarvish Guardsmen **Dwarvish Stalwart ***Dwarvish Sentinel *Dwarvish Runesmith **Dwarvish Runemaster *Dwarvish Scout **Dwarvish Pathfinder ***Dwarvish Explorer *Dwarvish Thunderer **Dwarvish Thunderguard ***Dwarvish Dragonguard *Dwarvish Ulfserker **Dwarvish Berserker Category:Race Category:Dwarf